Saurhead
Saurhead is a mysterious Fighter that wears a green mask reminiscent of a tyrannosaurus. Not much is known about him except he is considered the best Fossil Fighter in the world. Saurhead also has two extremely loyal fans, the Fanboy and the Fighting Fan, who seem to believe Saurhead is the only decent Fighter on the island (or off it, for that matter). He is the Master Rank master. Personality Saurhead is loud and brash, and doesn't make it a secret that he is one of the most powerful Fighters out there. He often makes threats to whomever is competing against him, saying things such as "I'll steamroll you like a bulldozer!" and "Prepare for a monster serving of SAURHEAD and PAIN!" Despite this, he isn't a sore loser and is not afraid to admit defeat when he loses. He also seems to at least tolerate the admiration of his two fans. Plot Saurhead is first encountered after the conclusion of the second to-last Level-Up Battle. His loyal fans encounter the hero on his way out of the hotel, claiming that he will never become a Master Fighter because Saurhead is too powerful to beat. Saurhead then shows up to support their claims, before continuing on his way. Saurhead isn't encountered again until after the battle between Igno and Frigi, during the hero's final Level-Up Battle. He uses a team of Pachrino, Pelto, and Guan, and may use Guan's Great Unmasking skill to transform it into a T-Rex. Upon defeat, Saurhead comes to the hero's rescue after his fans accuse him of cheating to win, and officially permits the hero as a Master Fighter. Saurhead is then encountered after the Dinaurian plot to wipe out humanity is revealed. Dr. Diggins requests a mask from Saurhead, and he only agrees to hand it over if the hero beats him in a sudden-death match consisting of five Fossil Battles in a row. Upon winning, Saurhead takes off not one, but two, of his masks - he then reveals that he wears 30 masks at any given time because "you can never be too careful with your identity." After the main story is completed, Saurhead can be fought at any time in the Fossil Stadium, in a series of three battles in a row. His teams consist of M-Raptor, Coelo, and Styraco; Perso, Apato, and Seismo; and finally T-Rex, Tarbo, and Gorgo. Upon winning for the first time, the Hero re-obtains Igno's Dino Medal. Battles Chapter 7 - Fossil Stadium: The Hero must defeat Saurhead to become a Master Fighter. Chapter 8 - Fossil Stadium: Dr. Diggins asks the Hero to get a mask from Saurhead so he and the Hero can sneak onto the Starship. Saurhead agrees to hand one over if the Hero can beat him five times in a row. Postgame - Fossil Stadium: Saurhead will give the Hero the Igno Dino Medal as a reward for beating him in three consecutive Fossil Battles. Saurhead's Fans Saurhead's fans, the Fanboy and the Fighting Fan, are extremely annoying characters who believe that Saurhead is the very best Fighter in the world, no matter what. Despite this, the hero can manage to defeat Saurhead in the final Level-Up Battle, even though it must be won without losing a single Vivosaur. The fans then accuse the hero of cheating, only believing otherwise when Saurhead himself gets mad at them for thinking such a thing. During the BB Bandits' takeover of Vivosaur Island with Frigisaurus, the boy explains that Saurhead is gone on a "world tour." After the hero beats Frigisaurus, the fans talk about how Saurhead returned from his tour to save Vivosaur Island but how another Fighter beat the BB Bandits first. Talking to the Fanboy again causes him to talk about how Saurhead saved Vivosaur Island, a direct contradiction to his earlier statement. The Fighting Fan talks about how he would have loved to see "Saurhead vs. Frigi: Battle of the Epoch", showing how little he knows about Frigi and how powerful he thinks Saurhead is. Trivia *Saurhead, like Rosie, carries more Dino Medals than is possible in several of his battles. **However, the rules for NPC Fighters are not rigid, as multiple dinaurians use two or more Dinomaton vivosaurs in battle. *Saurhead is comparable to Dino Gigante in Fossil Fighters: Frontier, as they are both masked and have adoring fans. *According to Slate Johnson, Saurhead was kinder early in his Fighting career - he once gave one of his masks to a young boy in the crowd at the Fossil Stadium. Category:Characters Category:Level Masters Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Fossil Fighter Category:Vivosaur Island